Fire meets Gasoline
by regina-dell'-ade
Summary: 'You see, Mr. Winchester I'm calling because my client, Maria, is not currently able to look after her daughter, and that's why she asked me to contact you as she declares that you are the child's father.' After retrieving Sam's soul Dean finds even more surprises along the road, a daughter he didn't even know he had and a cartel woman to name a few. SI-OC ad Dean's daughter
1. Prologue

**_Fire meets Gasoline_**

Sitting on the now worn and used couch with a glass of liquor in his hand there was Dean, a contemplative gaze on his face.

After months of research and failed attempts they were finally able to retrieve Sam's soul, or, if one wanted to be more correct, Death was able to retrieve it.

Sam had awakened a few hours earlier, without any signs of brain damage and now he was sleeping. Dean couldn't be more relieved to have finally managed to get his brother back.

After everything that happened with Lisa, he was happy to be able to say again that he had a family.

Trying to get these thoughts out of his head he rose from the couch to fill his glass with some more liquor when one of his phones, the one he kept in his jeans' pocket and that he considered his personal phone, rang.

He looked at the number and not having recognized it he replied cautiously.

''Yes?''

''Hello, am I talking to Dean Winchester?'' asked a shrill and feminine voice.

''Who wants to know?'' he demanded, laying the glass on the desk.

''Bonnie Kimberley, attorney advocate in Las Vegas, Nevada.''

Dean was puzzled, by what he knew he had not caused any trouble in Vegas, or at least not recently, rather it had been years since the last time he went to Las Vegas.

''How can I help you?'' he asked, leaning back into the couch and crossing a leg over the other.

''I'm contacting you on behalf of my client, Maria Soledad Sanchia Travieso, in regards to the custody of Guadalupe Maria Rosalia Travieso, who, standing by what my client claims, is your daughter.''

What? Maybe he misunderstood, with his heart that had sunken to his stomach Dean asked the woman if she could repeat what she had just said.

There was a brief pause from her side, followed by an impatient sigh, then; ''Of course, you see, I'm calling because my client, Maria, is not currently able to look after her daughter, and that's why she asked me to contact you as she declares that you are the child's father.''

Dean couldn't speak a word, he wanted to ask questions, ask the woman what the heck she was talking about but it felt like his mouth was dry, his tongue numb and the words seemed to not be able to come out of.

There was another uncomfortable pause.

''Judging from your reaction I assume that you did not know anything of this whole ordeal- a little detail that my client seems to have forgotten to mention-'' and here the woman sighed again ' you see, before proceeding in any direction we need to be sure that what my client states is true and that you are indeed the girl's father. That is why I contacted you, I need you to submit a blood sample so that we can perform a paternity test.''

''Mr. Winchester, are you still with me? Have you understood my words?'' the woman asked with an impatient and annoyed tone.

"Dean nodded slowly, then he remembered that he was on the phone and answered with an almost inaudible 'yes'.

''Well, then submit a blood sample to a certified clinic as soon as possible, and let me know the name of the clinic, the State, and County so that I can get in touch with them.''

His vocal cords seemed to have finally found the strength ''All right, I-I'll do it.''

The woman, however, did not seem pleased by his words or even the tone of his voice: ''All right, then send me the information as soon as possible. Goodbye.'' And with that, the phone call ended.

Dean just laid there on the couch, groggy and confused, the phone still to his ear and a distracted expression on his face.

He couldn't believe he just had that conversation; if it weren't for the new contact in his phone, Bonnie Kimberley, he would think the whole thing a product of his imagination.

Maybe his unconscious was trying to compensate for the pain caused by Lisa's rejection, the mind was, after all, a tricky thing.

Now, getting to the matter at hand.

Maria, he tried to remember of a Maria that he had met in Las Vegas but all that came to his mind were dark curls and the Empire State Building.

The only Maria he recalled of was one he had met in New York City, during the first months of 2001.

He remained there, sitting on the couch, motionless and expressionless for a little bit in an effort to remember more about her, what she looked like, if they had used protections, why was it that she could no longer care for her daughter, why drag him into this mess, and above all, what on earth would he do if the kid turned out to be his?

Getting up from the couch and putting his jacket on he walked out of the house, got into the Impala and headed straight for the nearest clinic.

 **Author Notes:**

So, this is my first fanfiction, I've only recently started watching Supernatural and I fell in love with the story and characters, then while listening to _Fire meet gasoline_ by _Sia_ this crazy little idea came to me. I'm a big fan of self insert ocs and I haven't been able to find many in this fandom so I decided to give this a try. Another important thing is that English is not my first language, it is, in fact, my third, so I apologize for any mistakes that you might find and also feel free to point them out to me. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Before starting I wanted to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me that there are people who are enjoying this.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Portland, Oregon

Walking through the parking lot of the motel in which they were staying, Sam tried to get the key of the room from his back pocket while moving the two paper bags he held in his hands.

It had been days since he came back from hell and he was still trying to catch up on everything he had missed during this last year.

But most important of all, he wanted to restore the relationship between himself and Dean. Since he woke up his brother has been doing nothing but acting strange, evading some of his questions and deviating the attention on everything else but his time in Hell, Not that Sam would have much to say on the matter seeing as he couldn't remember a thing of his time in the cage.

Sam knew that there was something that Dean was hiding from him but he didn't want to disturb the shaky balance that had settled between them.

Inserting the key in the lock he opened the door with his shoulder, laying the bags on the round table, taking note of the fact that Dean wasn't there.

It was a bit weird because the Impale was in the parking lot but he wasn't too worried considering Dean's habit of passing his spare time in bars.

Turning on his PC he continued on with his research, digging all the information he thought could help them solve this case.

A couple hours later Sam decided to take a break, getting up from the chair and grabbing a drink from the fridge. It was then that he noticed that Dean was in the parking lot, his back turned to him and posture stiff.

Sam couldn't see him very clearly seeing as he was quite far away but from the way he was frantically moving his hands it looked like he was talking to someone on the phone.

Once again he found himself thinking about what Dean was hiding from him and he wondered if he was talking to Bobby, scheming a way to keep him in the dark from...whatever it was that they were trying to hide from him.

Feeling already the beginning of a headache, he decided to drop the matter, for the time being, and focus all of his attention on the case.

Pulling out a chair he sat at the table and massaging his temples he returned to his research.

Las Vegas, Nevada - Desert Springs Hospital Medical Center

It was the early hours of the morning and in the hospital's hallway there was the distinct clip-clap of stilettos. The noise was so loud and recurring that you could imagine someone trying to run with small and fast steps.

The person in question was a woman wearing a well-cut skirted suit; the skirt was tight and it arrived just below her knees, making running even more difficult. In one hand she was holding carefully a Starbucks cup while in the other she had a small suitcase.

The woman slowed down her run when she saw the front desk, taking a moment to fix her messy hair.

''Excuse me, I'm searching for Guadalupe Travieso's room.'' the nurse looked at her as if she had something on her face.

''I'm Bonnie Kimberley, the lawyer assigned to this case, Social Services should have informed you that I would be passing by today. ''

The woman behind the counter seemed a bit more reassured. ''Room 313 on the 4th floor, the elevator is on the right.'' Bonnie thanked her with a plastic smile.

Entering the elevator, she pressed the button for the 4th floor and used the ride to finish drinking her coffee, dreading the encounter that was going to happen.

On the hospital bed there was a little figure, sitting up with a book in her lap and her head lowered, concentrated on reading.

When she heard someone knocking on the opened door of her room she raised her head and she focused her left eye on the woman staying by the doorstep.

Bonnie entered the room awkwardly, laying her suitcase gently on the bed and thinking of what to say.

''Is your eye alright? Why is it bandaged?'' the woman found herself saying, cringing immediately at the words that left her mouth.

''Yes, I just decided to dress early for Halloween this year. '' retorted the little girl, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Bonnie sighed. She was already feeling in need of another coffee.

''So, the fuck are you doing here? I thought you had gotten the message that I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore.'' the child responded angrily.

Bonnie wasn't surprised by her words nor by her tone ''Let it be clear that I'm not here by my choice, I'm only doing your mother a favor.'' she retorted acidly.

The girl laughed ''Ohhh, now you want to help her. tell me-'' snapping her book close she continued '' where the fuck were you when they threw her in jail because of you?''

The woman closed the door in a rush '' Listen closely you little freak, here's how things stand, you either let me do my job or I'll gladly let Social Services throw you in an orphanotrophy. Understood?''

The girl didn't answer, she just laid back on the pillows, careful of her right arm which was plastered.

Bonnie took her silence as a 'yes' and she started displaying the situation '' So, Yessica asked me to contact your biological father and arrange things so that you would be given in custody to hi-''

The child looked baffled ''You can't even know for sure that he is my f-''

''Quite the contrary actually, I just got informed that the paternity test resulted positive and I already informed him of the results.''

The little girl furrowed her brow even further ''And now what? Are you just going to give me in custody to him, just like that?'' she grumbled '' I don't know if you've noticed but I've never seen the man in my life and now, thanks to a certain someone-'' and here she gave Bonnie a pointed look ''-I'm considered a poor little girl, an abuse victim with a mother with drug problems, who ended up in prison.''

Bonnie diverted her eyes from Guadalupe, guilt and shame crawling up her back at the thought of Yessica.

''I mean, I'm not an expert in matter of law but it shouldn't be as easy as you're making it sound.''

Signing deeply, Bonnie passed a hand through her hair, thinking absent-mindedly that she should really do something about it.

''It seems you're underestimating me, don't worry '' she reassured Guadalupe '' I have people that can take care of everything, speed the process, cover some things up-'' grabbing some documents from her suitcase she continued ''-especially about your father, I've done some research and this Dean Winchester has had his fair share of problems with the police, heck, even the FBI.''

Not noticing the stunned expression on Guadalupe's face Bonnie kept going ''He's also been declared dead a few times and we can't have that divulged.''

''Guadalupe, are you still with us?'' she inquired once she saw the sock on the girl's face.

The girl ignored her question ''What did you say was his name again?''

''Hm? Who? Your father? Dean Winchester.'' the woman uttered distractedly while putting the documents back in her suitcase.

Fixing her hair one more time she took one last look at the child. Laying there in a hospital gown too big for her and covered in injuries, Bonnie almost felt remorseful about how the whole ordeal turned out.

But she and Guadalupe never had a really good relationship so the feeling lasted only for a few seconds.

Opening the door she exited the room, hoping that she would be able to figure out this situation and that she would be able to fix it. It was, after all, the least she could for Yessica.


End file.
